


Curse These Nights

by anony_mouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AoU Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Language, No Beta, Steve Rogers Swears, Swearing, WWII, running jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What have they done?</p><p>(Steve is a shit, Bucky is so done with this, and the Commandos have no clue what they're in for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse These Nights

"Barnes. I gotta beef with you."

  "Okay, shoot."

  "See, you kept telling us about your sorta-brother back home, and how he was such a great guy. How he never backed down from a fight and how he wanted to join up even though he's 5 foot-nothing and 90 pounds soaking wet."

  "Well, not anymore, obviously, but yeah. What's your point, DumDum?"

  "See, the boys and I were kinda havin' an issue, because the kid you were telling us about? You mentioned that he's a little shit. That he's a scrapper. That he never listens to a word you say, that he cheats like a devil at cards-"

  "Dugan. I would like to get some sleep sometime this century. _What is the point_."

  "Well, you never once mentioned that he can cuss enough to make one'a the navy boys blush."

  " _What_. Buck, are you serious? That's why you're all looking at me like a grew a second head?" Bucky groaned softly as Steve joined their impromptu pow-wow. Then the blonde idiot grinned and shook his head fondly, and Bucky's groan grew louder as he dropped his head to his hands to stave off the impending headache.

  The punk was wearing _that_ smile. The one that meant Bucky was going to regret ever having been born sometime in the near future. The one that meant fish scraps in Bobby Parker's best shoes, baby powder in Michael Denning's hat, and salt in Bucky's coffee that one time.

  "Stevie, what're you thinking?"

  "Nothing." Oh, _fat chance_. "Just wondering why you never bothered to tell 'em about all the times my mouth got us into trouble."

  "It didn't seem important. 'Sides I had plenty of other stories to tell 'em."

  "Yeah, but you kinda made it sound like he never swore." Jones chimed in.

  "No I didn't! I never said that!"

  "Actually you did- that one story with the hammer and the pin-up girl-"

  "Bucky! You swore to never repeat that story!" Steve's voice edged up an octave, and Bucky felt a grin tug at the anxious scowl his mouth'd pulled into.

  "You weren't here ta know, punk, and you weren't ever supposed to be." Bucky put up the token protest, but he was already screwed. At this point, everything else was just nails in his coffin. "And anyways, I said he didn't swear in front of dames. Not that he never swore at all."

  "Seems like an oversight on your part, Barnes, making us think the pup never dropped a single 'fuck', let alone that little string of beauties he treated us to earlier." Steve gasped dramatically.

  "Monty! Language!" Bucky groaned and the boys laughed.

  "You laugh now, but you have no idea what you've done." They just laughed at him again. Bucky sighed and levered himself up. They would learn.  
...

  « _I got two of them Nazi bastards sneaking your way, Morita_.»

  « _Language, Dugan_.» Dum Dum and Morita snickered like school boys.

  "Oh, God." 

  « _Buck. Lord's name_.» Bucky just groaned, resting his forehead on his rifle for a moment.

  "Well, maybe a prayer or two wouldn't be remiss, cuz we've created a monster."  
...

  No one liked marching in the cold, and the last two weeks had been nothing but. Everyone was in a sour temper, and then Gabe put his foot through a bit of ice that hid a slushy pool of freezing ice-water.

  "Fuck! Mother-fucking, son of a Nazi whore! Festering fucking fuck sticks! Fuck!"

  "Language." Steve muttered, even as he helped Jones out of his boot and sock. Last thing they needed was trench foot. Jones gave a short bark of laughter.

  "Fuck you, Rogers."

  "That's no way to speak to a commanding officer."

  "Fuck you, _Captain_."

  "Still not how you talk to-" Steve broke off, arm flying up to catch the dripping sock inches from his face. He pulled an exaggerated look of disgust, holding it at arms length. 

  The boys all gave low chuckles, and Bucky grinned. Even out in the middle of nowhere, a dozen inches and two hundred pounds bigger (not really, but whatever), Stevie was still his charming old self.  
...

  "What the fuck did you say?" The Brit was sloshed to hell, leaning in Steve's face (well, up at Steve's face. He's not quite that tall) with a growl.

  "... Language." Steve muttered, then, much to the boys' gleeful delight, blushed.

" _Excuse me_?"

  Four minutes later, Steve left the bar with a chagrined apology to the owner and a grimace, the drunk- and now unconscious- British soldier slung over his shoulder.

  "Holy crap, Steve, his _face_!" 

  "I didn't mean to, it's just habit." The blush deepened, and the blonde ducked his head abashedly.

  Bucky and Monty laughed themselves breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few other theories on this line from AoU. I love those theories. My personal favorite is the soldier-correction that happens when soldiers come back and check their language and everyone elses from sheer habit.  
> But this was written before I read that. So.  
> Title from Imagine Dragons' "Curse".  
> Here ya' go!


End file.
